Trapped PT 2/Original
Trapped PT 2 'is the 2nd episode of BTFF 10. Plot ''The 10 pas the Recent Wiki Activity sign. and stand infront of a green link. ISM: What does it say? Ren: it says... Testi-O Reo: Isn't that your alien? Ren: It is! Ahmad: let's go in! Ultra: Wait! We came to stop YJ and parodx said he uploaded a virus, so maybe it corapted some aliens? Ahmad: Good Point! HF: Will you stop with the Good Point? Ahmad: okay, okay, ChilL! Mark: Maybe we should split up? Bry: 5 and 5? Diamond: I'm with Mark! Ren: Okay Than me, Reo, Ahmad, Bry and...Ulti! Ulti: yay! Mark: Okay! So you go in Testi-O's page and we go further. Bry: We need to comunicate! Reo: Mark? Mark throws a Wookie Tokie to Reo. Reo Noods. Ren, Bry, Ulti, Reo and Ahmad step on the Green link. A Green light appears and they dissappear. In the Page.... Ren: so this is the Page? Reo: Appears so! Then from the infobox, Testi-O rises. Bry: OMG, he's Large Ahmad: You don't say! Ran jumps off Testi-O's Shoulder. Ran: Nice to see you! Ren: who are you? Ran: I'm Ran. a.k.a. The New Ren X King! Reo (To Mark): Amm.. We Have a problem! '''Brake Mark and his group walk to the next green link. it's Hex. Diamond: Do we go in? Ultra: Of course! Mark: It's Hex, i don't think so! Than a figure, simmilar to Reo walk to them. ISM: Reo? Figure: Not Reo, Rao! Mark: Who? Rao: The New Reo 54! He aims his hand at them. A laser comes out. Reo (To mark): Amm.. We Have a problem! Mark (To Reo): Us too! The Look a like one Reo (To Mark): get in Testi-O's Link, Now! Mark: To Testi-O's page! The Team runs to the link, but Rao shoots lasers after them. They mkae it to the link just in time. Reo: You made it! Rao appears right after them. Rao: They weren't the only ones! Ulti: Who's that? Ran: That's My friend, Rao! Now, Testi-O, Attack! Testi-O Walks forward. He Screams at them. Mark takes out the laptop MArk: Guys, Stole them! He starts to fix it. ISM Shoots Electricity at Testi-O! Ren: No, no! Don't hurt him! ISM: He's attacking us! Mark: Ren's right, Don't hurt him. he's just under a spell Bry: A spell? He casts a spell on Testi-O that would let Bry control him, but it doesn't work Mark: Not that kinda spell. He finnishes the laptop Mark: It's working! He's typing very fast. Than Testi-O's eyes turn green and he turns around. Testi-O Screams at the evil clones. Than he goes back in the infobox. Ulti: That went good Diamond:Yeah! Ahamd: Now where? Ultra: Let's check the latest activity! HF: Okay! THey all walk to the latest activity as the screan fades out THE END Characters *Reo (Reo 54) *ISM (InsideSpace'sMind) *Ahmad (Ahmad15) *Ulti (UltiVerse) *HF (Hanyfadil) *Ren (Ren X-King) *Ultra (Ultra3000) *Bry (Brywarrior) *Mark (Mark The Alien) *Diamond (Diamondface) Villains *Rao *Ran Wiki Characters *Testi-O Category:Episodes Category:BTFF 10 Category:BTFF 10 Episodes